There has been a push in recent years to utilize data synchronization technologies to synchronize data stored on multiple disparate devices, such as computers and smartphones. Data synchronization technologies are sometimes used to provide messaging services through which short, often text-based messages can be shared among individuals. These services are provided as an alternative to short message service (“SMS”) messaging and sometimes offer a monetary benefit in being cheaper for the end user than SMS. These services, however, rely on cloud-based synchronization technologies, which can dramatically increase network congestion and thereby increase costs to a network service provider. Cloud-based synchronization technologies also can introduce delays. These delays can result in messages being received out of order by a user's device and, as a result, may be displayed by the user's device in a disorganized or indiscernible manner.
Other cloud-based synchronization technologies, such as those commonly used for e-mail services, may introduce delays that result in data that is supposed to be synchronized actually being out-of-synchronization for a period of time. This can cause confusion and frustration for a user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.